More Important Than Love
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Mal tells Natara the definition of love. One-shot.


**I had this epicly awful writer's block so I just wrote this little one-shot on the definition of love and whatnot. (:**

* * *

><p>"Well then how would you define it, Mal?"<p>

A million thoughts ran around Mal Fallon's head. How would he define it? He'd define it as two words exactly: her name. Natara Williams. She was a perfect definition and her picture should be next to that word in every dictionary. But he couldn't tell her that, so he would just have to describe it differently. He thought a minute before replying:

"That's a pretty deep question but not impossible to answer," he paused, gathering his thoughts as she waited patiently. Her eyes sparkled with interest in the way he loved so much. "I suppose I'd say it's just a way to describe the only person you ever want to be with, that one person that makes you complete. Not in a cheesy way, but just _happy_, you know? I'd say it means the person you could wait an eternity for, even if it kills you, because you know that no matter what it'd be worth it."

Natara stared at him thoughtfully. Her eyes were narrowed, her eyebrows were creased, and her lips were pursed. He almost laughed because he found it so unbearably adorable, but he didn't because he knew she wouldn't understand. Finally, after millennia, she volunteered:

"Who're you in love with Mal?"

There was a slight smile playing on her face but a muscle jumped in his jaw. Who was he in love with? The girl sitting next to him, asking him the question. But she knew, she knew he was indeed in love with someone.

"You don't know her."

"Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful," he began, then, realizing it sounded shallow, he added. "And smart."

Natara rolled her eyes at him, laughing, "You could be describing anyone in the world! It could be me for crying out loud! Details, Mal!"

He frowned. "Well, her hair is…is the color of coffee with just a bit of creamer in…how you like your coffee. And her eyes…they're the same color as yours, I guess. She's…well I guess I'd say she's perfect even though she doesn't think she is. She's always really profound and loves to think into things too much. She thinks that's a bad thing but I think it's adorable. Everything she does is adorable even though she'd deny it. The face she makes when she's thinking too hard….that's the cutest. I go visit her at her ..place.. every day and we're like best friends. I think she really likes me but not in that way, you know? We're just best friends, and I know it. I mean, our jobs would make things really complicated, but I wouldn't mind because it's worth it…completely worth it. So, are you in love with anyone?"

"I don't know what love is anymore," she whispered, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

Mal looked at her, sitting with perfect posture, the perfect image of shyness and beauty. She truly was gorgeous, and she didn't even know it. That was it, he thought. That picture of her in his mind right there, _that_ was the real definition of love. Not any big speech he tried to give. It wasn't really fair, how he couldn't tell her. Well, he kind of just did, but she didn't know it. He didn't know he just described her to her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I… I thought I knew. I thought I was in love with Shawn, and then Oscar, and I thought I was in love with a lot of my boyfriends as a teenager, but I was wrong."

"Why were you wrong?"

"Because none of it felt like that, Mal. You're right, that was the perfect description of true love." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away absently. "You're so lucky, Mal. You found true love and obviously she'll like you back so that means she's found true love, and I just get to be here alone still looking for stupid definitions of it."

"There are things more important than love," he replied, taking her hand to comfort her. It killed him, seeing her cry.

"I know. It's still not fair."

"So you think that if Person A is in love truly with Person B, then Person B is eventually going to realize they're in love with Person A?"

"Yes, I think that would be what true love is. The other person does love you back. Even if they never admit it, they do because true love goes both ways."

Mal smiled, "That's comforting."

"Yeah, so eventually the girl you love will love you back. Probably sooner if you'd tell her about it."

"You swear she will?"

Natara gave him a signature sad-smile, "Of course. And Mal, I read once you'll find love when you stop looking for it. Maybe that's what I should do. As of now, I'll just let it find me."

"Good, Nat, there's more important things than love." Mal hugged her and could feel her strengthening, enlightened by letting go of the worrisome task of looking for love. So he did what he knew he could to help even more. He whispered into her ear:

"I love you Natara Williams."

And he kissed her.


End file.
